


Until the Stars Fall Out of the Sky

by inspiredziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Liam, Pining Zayn, Post-Break Up, Post-Relationship, Sad Liam, Sad Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredziam/pseuds/inspiredziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go”, Zayn said wiping away his tears. </p><p>“Zayn please”, Liam said, giving Zayn a pleading look.</p><p> “Go”, Zayn said firmly. Liam felt frozen in place, he continued looking at Zayn. “I said leave! Go Liam, leave! Leave me alone, we’re done. I-I don’t think we can ever be the same again”. </p><p>Or Zayn and Liam had gotten a divorce but find it difficult to live without each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Stars Fall Out of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn't a sequel to "I'm not the only one". I know I said it would be but I don't really feel comfortable condoning cheating. Also! The song that Liam sings to Zayn is called "Baby I'm Yours" by The Arctic Monkeys. Also the title comes from the song as well. I'd recommend giving it a listen, it's great. ALSOOOOOO I'd like to thank latinxho (i dunno how to link lol) for helping me loads !!  
> Also let me know if anyone wants an epilogue!!  
> ENJOY !!  
> ALSO SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES IT'D NOT EDITED

Liam woke up with a pounding headache. Daylight came in from the window he left open where he chain-smoked cigarettes from Zayn’s discarded pack the night before. Afterwards he ended up drinking himself into a haze attempting to get his husband (ex, if the call from a very angry Louis said anything about where Zayn stood in their relationship) out of his mind. It was all to no avail. Liam felt his sorrow intensify by the minute. All he seemed to feel was regret and pure, unadulterated love for Zayn. He missed him. He missed him so much.

It all had built up.

At first it had been innocent arguments about Liam carelessly leaving his shoes in the hallway and about Zayn forgetting to turn the nightlight off after reading his novel. But then the fights started to escalate to Liam sleeping on the couch and Zayn leaving to work without kissing Liam goodbye.

Eventually angry shouting took place and insults were thrown like it was second nature to them. They never communicated with each other, instead opting for the rough make up sex they had had afterwards. Zayn and Liam understood that it was unhealthy, but the pair had refused to talk it out. They both knew that sooner or later the situation would eventually lash out on the both of them.  
But neither of them expected it to take a major toll on their marriage.

_“I’m home!”, Zayn announced coming home after a particularly long day at work that day. His art was finally selling which meant he needed to spend more time in the studio rather than spending the much needed quality time with Liam._

_Liam looked up from his seat in front of the flat screen he loved so much, “Hey Zayn, how was work”, Liam said sparing Zayn a single look before refocusing his attention on his precious t.v.._

_He probably loves that thing more than he loves me, Zayn bitterly thought._

_Zayn took his boots off and very carefully placed them in the rack he had deliberately bought so Liam wouldn't carelessly throw his own around._  
_He groaned out loud when he saw that Liam’s shoes weren’t in the rack but next to the couch he was sitting in._

_“Liam honestly”, Zayn huffed as he roughly grabbed Liam’s shoes and threw them in the direction of the shoe rack, knocking down the other shoes in the process._

_Liam sighed, very calmly turned the t.v. off then twisted in his seat to face his fuming husband._

_“What is it now Zayn”, Liam defeatedly asked Zayn._

_“Don’t give me that shit Liam. How many times have I told you to put your fucking shoes in the fucking rack? I’m too fucking spent to clean after you”, Zayn shouted._

_“Zayn first off relax, all you had to do is ask”, Liam bit back before standing up to place his shoes on the rack, then sharply pointed at Zayn’s boots that were on the floor after Zayn had thrown Liam’s shoes._

_Zayn ignored Liam, “Liam I remind you everyday to place your fucking shoes on the shoes rack but you don’t care about anything but yourself and that god damn television”, Zayn yelled in Liam’s face._

_“What are you even talking about of course I care about other things Zayn. Take that stick out of your ass honestly, you’re giving me a aching migraine with all your shouting!”, Liam spat._

_“Stick up my ass? Okay well I guess you’re not getting any tonight you absolute dickhead. Sleep on the fucking couch”, Zayn threatened._

_“With fucking pleasure! I’d rather watch t.v. all day than spend quality time with your passive aggressive ass”, Liam continued._

_“I’ll fucking show you passive aggressive”, Zayn said as he grabbed the nearest frame on their coffee cable and threw it at Liam’s precious t.v.._

_“Zayn, what the fuck!”, Liam yelled at Zayn rushing to the t.v.._

_“Yeah that’s all you care about Liam honestly I don’t even know why I try anymore with you.”_

_“This was a bad idea, all of this”, Liam grumbled under his breath._

 

_“What Liam? If you have something to say, say it out-fucking-loud”, Zayn growled._

_“I said this was all a mistake. Us getting married at such a young age. We rushed this Zayn. This is all fucked up,” Liam said gesturing to the mess in front of them._

_Zayn sharply inhaled, “What-what Liam you-you can’t just-”_

_“This isn’t working out Zayn. Let’s take a bre-”_

_“Take what Liam? A break? You want to take a fucking break?”, Zayn yelled hysterically._

_“Zayn, we haven’t been the same. We’ve been fighting. We don’t even tell each other we love each other for fuck’s sake. I don’t know what happened but everything has changed. If we take a break we can-”_

_“I want a divorce.” Zayn said firmly._

_“W-what?”, Liam said a little too late because Zayn had already disappeared to their bedroom._

_Liam was still trying to process what Zayn had demanded when he followed him into the bedroom where he saw him furiously wiping at his tears as he hastily packed his clothes into his suitcase that they had only used for when they visited each other’s family._

_“Z-zayn, where are you going” Liam asked brokenly._

_Zayn’s shoulders tensed before he turned around, “I’m leaving you Liam. I want a divorce”._

_“B-but Zayn you can’t just leave. Let’s talk this out. We can fix it, I promis-”_

_Zayn zipped his suitcase then shouldered past Liam to put his boots on, “I’ll be sending Louis later to pick up the rest of my belongings”._

_Then just like that, Zayn had left him._

It had been months since Zayn walked out on him but Liam can’t grow out of the habits he had grown accustomed to, living with him. He found himself dialing Zayn’s number when he remembered that they both had their monthly check up at the clinic but once the familiar apologetic voice mail greeted Liam, he was reminded of the cold fact that he allowed Zayn to walk away, he hadn't even tried to stop him from leaving.

It’s not like Liam hadn't attempted to get Zayn back.

A fortnight after Zayn left, Liam showed up on the front porch of Louis’s house, knowing Zayn would be lodged there.

He was met with a livid Louis telling him that he had no place in Zayn’s life anymore. Liam had ignored Louis’ threats to call the police and continued to yell Zayn’s name. After a couple of shouts from Louis’s neighbors concerning the loud ruckus Liam had caused, a very broken Zayn exited the house wearing what looked like Liam’s Iron Man jumper.

Liam looked at Zayn’s tiny form. He looked-defeated. Liam didn't even try to hold back the sob when he saw Zayn.

“Baby”, Liam sobbed, reaching out for the olive-skinned man. Zayn flinched back even though Liam was several feet away from him. He started to shake his head rapidly, narrowing his eyes at Liam.

“No, no no Liam. You don’t get to call me that. I-I can’t do this anymore“, he took a shaky breath, squared his shoulders then looked Liam in the eyes, “We-we lost our spark. You were right Liam, everything was my fault. I-we shouldn't have gotten married at such a young age. I can’t do this anymore Liam”, Zayn said calmly gesturing between himself and Liam.

“Zayn I never stopped loving you, you have to understand. Please I need you back baby, I need you back. I-I didn't mean it baby, I didn't-you know how much I love you. W-we can fix this I promise. N-niall told me about this couples’ therapy retreat we can go to. Just-just come home with me Zayn please“, Liam begged desperate to get Zayn to come home with him, their home.

“Go”, Zayn said roughly wiping away his tears.

“Zayn pl-”. Liam said, giving Zayn a pleading look.

“Go”, Zayn said firmly. Liam felt frozen in place, he continued looking at Zayn. “I said leave! Go Liam, leave! Leave me alone, we’re done. I-I don’t think we can ever be the same again”.

Liam sobbed in shock and began to clumsily make his exit. The last thing he saw was a sobbing Zayn in Louis’ arms.  
**  
_Two Months Later_

“Zaaaaaaaynieeeee”, Zayn felt a familiar set of arms shaking him.

He was going to kill Louis.

“Louis just 10 more minutes. 10 minutes is all I’m asking for!” Zayn begged, desperately trying to fit as much sleep as possible before his showcase tonight.

“Zaynie, you already know that I can’t let that happen with Hazza on the way here to join us for our traditional pre-showcase breakfast.”, Louis said attempting to look intimidating in his “Tickle my Pickle” pajamas.

Zayn dramatically groaned then narrowed his eyes at Louis, “Why do I put up with you,” he said as he hastily got up in a desperate search of his cigarettes.  
But instead of replying with a snarly insult, Louis sighed softly at the sight in front of him.

“Zee, I thought you said you’re going to lay off with the cigarettes.”

Zayn flinched at the nickname. It was a nickname Liam gave him during their nights out with everyone.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the younger man off his mind. He constantly asked Niall about Liam, seeing he was the only one who stayed in touch with him.

Niall gave him updates, nevertheless vague ones.

He still loved Liam, so much he stayed up nights attempting to convince himself to the hate the man.

The first three weeks, he was a mess.

He never left his room. He only left for an occasional piss or a needed shower but otherwise preferred to be alone. Louis yelled at him constantly attempting to get him back on his feet.

Seeing how much his own misery was affecting his best mate, Zayn started getting back on his feet. He found himself being one of the most known artists in london. His art sold rapidly. It’s something about the “depressing undertones” the pictures possess.

Zayn exited his room after putting his cigarette out finding Harry making himself as comfortable as he could in the dingy wooden chair Louis bought during their uni days.

Zayn found himself smiling, remembering how sickly in love Liam and he were at the time. Mentally shaking his head, Zayn greeted Harry and was greeted back with a drawl of

“Heyyy Zayn” that Zayn fondly rolls his eyes at.

After eating the breakfast that Louis had fussed about all morning, Zayn dressed in a pair of joggers, one of his band t shirts and headed to the studio to supervise everything before the showcase started. After reminding Louis to bring his suit later, Zayn headed out.

**

Just as Zayn finished explaining to a potential buyer the meaning behind one of his paintings, he saw Louis approaching him in his peripheral vision with someone trailing behind him.

“Zaynie!”, Louis began with a look Zayn knew all too well.

It was usually associated with Zayn being set up with someone who Louis thought was the perfect match for him. Zayn inwardly sighed and turned with a strained smile as he prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

“Hey Lou, who’s this?” he asked while glancing over to a surprisingly, handsome man who looked sharp with a neat suit free of any wrinkles. Zayn’s eyes wandered to the man’s tie which worked wonders with his brown skin.

“Zayn, this is Scott. Scott, this is Zayn”, Louis continued gesturing between the two men.

Zayn offered his hand to the man who took it with great confidence.

“Nice to meet you Scott,” Zayn said with a smile.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Zayn”, Scott said with a wink and an admittedly attractive grin.

Louis snapped his fingers at the pair with a smug look on his face. Zayn rolled his eyes at him.

“Well I’ll just leave you two to it then, I’ve got to find Harry in this mess” Louis said gesturing to the dense crowd in the gallery.

“You’re quite the artist aren’t you? Your art is bloody amazing”, Scott gushed.

Zayn sheepishly smiled at the comment and distractedly rubbed at the back of his neck, “Thanks mate, I guess you can say it’s something I picked up as a hobby and now I get paid for it”, Zayn lamely replied looking around for Louis who had disappeared all of a sudden.

“Listen I know this is sudden but how would you feel about grabbing lunch with me sometime? I know a great kebab place just two blocks down from here.”

Zayn froze widening his eyes at Scott, he hadn’t gone out with anyone since he ended his relationship with Liam.

“Look Louis told me about your er-previous relationship. All I’m asking for is time to get to know you, the rest is for you to decide whether or not you want something more”, Scott continued, with a charming smile.

Zayn was ready to turn Scott down before he remembered how dejected Louis looked when he saw that Zayn was still moping about after his divorce.

“Okay”, Zayn replied softly hoping he wouldn’t regret this decision.

**

Liam sighed as he felt the hot water relax his tense muscles.

Ever since his divorce, he had worked himself into a frenzy attempting to get the constant thought of Zayn out of his head.

Of course that hadn’t worked, but Liam wasn’t surprised. After months of trying, he found himself in the same position.

No matter how hard he tried, Liam couldn’t remove the lingering traces of Zayn from the apartment.

Liam saw him everywhere whether it was in the way the kitchen was organized or the lit candles surrounding him in the bathtub.

Niall had snapped him out of his drunken state one day when he didn’t show up to work for three days in a row.

“Sitting around like a fucking low life won’t get him back Li,” Niall told him later that evening after Liam sobbed on his shoulder for a good hour.

The following day, Liam stayed clear of all alcohol for good measure.

If he was planning on getting Zayn back, he was going to start by getting back on his feet.

**

Scott dramatically sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

Zayn had asked him if they could drop by the comic book shop in hopes of getting the new issue of “All-New Ghost Rider” before going to the fancy restaurant that Scott had

recommended for their third date.

Overall, Zayn thought Scott was nice lad. But still he had moments where he couldn’t stand the guy. For instance, at the moment as Scott impatiently tapped his foot while Zayn browsed through the latest Marvel comics releases.

“Scott, I’m nearly finished”, Zayn sighed grabbing his copy of the comic book and heading towards the cashier.

After getting ringed up, Scott hastily told Zayn he was going to get the car seeing there were no open parking spaces with how busy the comic book shop was today.

Zayn distractedly nodded, excitedly flipping through the comic book glancing at the artwork.

He had no idea how long he was standing there in his own thoughts until someone snapped him out of his haze.

“Zayn”.

Zayn froze. That voice never ceased to bring a halt to Zayn’s world.

 _Liam_.

**

Liam had never been a Marvel fanatic until he had met Zayn.

He made Liam reluctantly switch over to Marvel after priding himself on the belief that DC Universe was the better franchise.

After arriving that day from work, Liam hastily changed his clothes into something more casual then headed to the comic book shop he and Zayn had constantly visited.

Liam sighed as he parked his car about a good mile away from the shop. He knew it was going to be busy but not this busy.

Approaching the shop, Liam glanced around unconsciously.

His eyes zeroed on a figure that looked like-

_No it can’t be._

Liam unconsciously let out a small gasp.

Zayn was excitedly flipping through a comic book no doubt admiring the artwork.

Liam smiled fondly at the boy feeling tears fill his sight of vision.

Liam’s legs moved on their own accord walking in the general direction of Zayn.

“Zayn”, Liam spoke his voice breaking.

Zayn halted his movements and visibly stiffened upon hearing Liam’s voice.

Liam looked Zayn over. He hadn’t seen him other than the pictures online of Zayn at his art galleys he had had bookmarked on his laptop.

“Zayn”, Liam repeats not believing his eyes.

Zayn looked beautiful. He was dressed formally in something he usually never bothered to wear. Liam continued to stare unashamedly taking advantage of this rare moment where he could see Zayn in the flesh.

Liam tried to get something out, but the words were stuck in his throat. He had practiced this many times. He pictured himself meeting Zayn and actually have a decent conversation with him. But staring at the man he loves so dearly, Liam stands unsure.

Did Zayn still love him? Or had Zayn forgotten all about him and moved on to better things?

But locking gazes with the older man gave him his answer.

Zayn’s eyes were glistening with tears threatening to spill at any moment.

He opened his mouth to speak before an arm slid around his small waist.

“Babe, sorry I was late but the traffic around here is horrible”.

It was as if the spell was broken, because Zayn’s posture changed and he hardened his gaze.

Scott smiled unknowingly then noticed Liam standing in front of him with his fists clenched who had quickly realized what was going on.

“Who’s this?”, Scott directed his question at Zayn tightening his grip on his waist.

“No one, let’s g-”

“Zayn is this your-” Liam whispered not wanting to believe the scene that is unfolding right in front of him.

Zayn sharply turned his cold stare towards Liam.

“Who do you think you are asking me about my personal life anymore Liam? I’m sorry to break it to you but that’s not your job anymore”.

Scoot suddenly realized what was going on. He took Zayn’s hand in his and started to tug him towards the car.

Liam grabbed Zayn’s other arm.

“Wait Zayn, I know you still love me. There’s still something there Zee, I know it. Please don’t go please. I need you Zayn, it-it’s not the same without you. I can’t sleep, I see you everywhere. I need you back baby. I tried being strong for your sake only. I-I can’t go back to our home without you being there anymore. The house has become cold without you, it’s not a home without you. Zayn I-” Liam rambled, his voice cracking.

He couldn’t stop himself, all the sealed up emotions suddenly gushing out.

Zayn was blankly staring at Liam.

“Zayn what the fuck is this?” Scott demanded.

Liam ignored him, “Zayn look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me”.

Zayn hesitated for the smallest second until he found his resolve and shot Liam a menacing glare, “No”, Zayn started looking at Liam right in the eyes.

“No, Liam I don’t belong to you anymore. I don’t love you..not anymore”, Zayn said as he grabbed Scott’s hand and made his way to the car before he breaks down in front Liam.

Scott started firing questions at him as soon as they got in the car. Zayn couldn’t hear him. He was looking at a Liam who was staring after the pair as if he had lost all hope on life.

Zayn then broke down never taking his eyes off Liam until he turned into a blur in the distance as they drove away.

**

Liam blinked still standing in the same place Zayn had left them a few minutes ago.

Everything was over, wasn’t it. Zayn didn’t love him anymore. He moved on to better things, he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

Liam numbly began walking into the shop intent on buying the comic for reasons unbeknownst to him.

After he bought the comic, he exited the shop clutching the comic book to his chest as if his life depended on it.

He began to walk towards his car but continued to walk past as soon as he got to his destination.

He couldn’t get what happened off his mind.

_No, Liam I don’t belong to you anymore. I don’t love you..not anymore._

don’t belong to you

don’t love you

The words couldn’t stop revolving around his head. He started walking faster. Speeding his pace until everything surrounded him was merely a blur.

There were people yelling at him to get out of the way. He didn’t care.

There were horns beeping loudly nearing him. He didn’t care.

There was a sharp pain to his side and his head collided harshly to the concrete floor and darkness started to surround his sight, but he didn't care.

Zayn didn’t love him anymore.

**

After Zayn had begged off his date with Scott who bitterly demanded for an explanation, he found himself at Louis’ house, frantically searching for the DVD of he had made for Liam and himself. It was still hidden under his bed for purposes he himself didn't know of.

_“Baby put that thing down and cuddle with me”, Liam whined as Zayn started filming Liam laying down on their bed._

_“No Liam, you’ll thank me later for this. We need to remember everything 40 years from now when we’re wrinkly and old and you are suffering from Alzheimer's” Zayn demanded._

_“But babe, I don’t need any reminders. Plus nothing can stop me from remembering how much I love you baby, not even Alzheimer's”, Liam seriously stated._

_Zayn scoffed, zooming the camera in onto Liam’s pecs, “Why did I marry you, ugh. You’re so cheesy jaan”._

_“Because you love me you donut”, Liam huffed making grabby hands at Zayn._

_“That I do”, Zayn sighed walking towards Liam with the camera still in his hands._

_As soon as Zayn was within reach, Liam grabbed his arm and circled his arms around Zayn’s waist._

_Zayn sighed brushing his free hand through Liam’s short curly strands._

_“I love you”, Liam whispered into Zayn’s neck._

_Zayn sighed contentedly as Liam began humming the song that had played for their first dance as a married couple on their wedding night._

_"I'm gonna stay right here by your side,_

_Do my best to keep you satisfied_

_Nothin' in the world could drive me away_

_'Cause every day, you'll hear me say_

_Baby, I'm yours"_

_Zayn then felt his eyes droop as he heard Liam softly singing the chorus._

_Liam chuckled then gently pried Zayn’s fingers off the camera and turned it off, setting on the dresser to his left._

_“I love you”._

_“I love you, baby”._

 

“Liam”, Zayn sobbed.

“How did we end up like this Liam, I thought it was going to be forever”, Zayn whimpered through his tears.

He re-winded the DVD and allowed Liam’s soft falsetto soothe him until he finally fell asleep.

**

Zayn woke up to an incessant buzzing.

Groaning, Zayn digged into his pocket and put the phone to his ear grumbling a rough hello.

“Zayn, Zayn you- you have to come to- Liam, he needs you Zayn-h-he needs you Zayn. I-I didn’t know who to call b-but you-I didn’t-”, Niall sobbed.

Zayn sat up abruptly, suddenly awake.

“Niall- breathe yeah. Tell me what’s wrong with Liam. What happened, i-is he okay. Is he hurt, Niall I-”, Zayn started to panic.

“No, he’s not okay Zayn. H-he’s hurt he got into an accident-a car accident. I don’t know how but he-he hasn’t opened his eyes Zayn and the doctors aren't telling me anything. I’m s-scared Zayn”

Zayn couldn’t breathe. Tears began to blind his sight.

“Niall where are you. T-tell me where you are Niall, I need to-please Niall”, Zayn begged.

After Niall weakly gave Zayn the name of the hospital, Zayn ran out to his car in a frenzy and broke every driving speed law.

**

Zayn parked his car in the dropping off zone, not caring about the ticket he will most likely receive later.

He ran to a bored looking receptionist.

“Liam Payne. I-I need to know what room he’s in”, Zayn frantically told the lady who hadn't looked the least bit affected by Zayn’s outburst.

“Family only”, the receptionist drawled.

“I’m his fucking husband, now give me the fucking room number!”, Zayn growled.

The lady huffed, still looking unaffected as if this sort of thing happens everyday, “Room 234”, she said shortly after typing a few things in the computer.

Zayn ran towards the elevators without giving the lady another glance.

When he reached Liam’s room, he roughly wiped his eyes free of any tears not wanting him to see him in such a state if he was awake. But as soon as he entered the room, all his resolve disappeared.

Liam was unconscious and had all sorts of tubes coming out of his body. There were all sorts of cuts and bruises forming on his skin.

Zayn sobbed as he began to approach Liam’s still body.

“Baby, baby baby baby please wake up. Liam please don’t do this please don’t leave me, I can’t do this without you baby please don’t go”, Zayn sobbed frantically as he grabbed Liam’s hand.

There was no response from Liam, he just laid there which only caused Zayn to get more frantic.

Niall came rushing in with nurses hot on his trail.

“Zayn calm down he doesn't need that. He needs your soothing presence, you’re probably scaring him”, Niall calmly said with his hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Sir we’re gonna ask you to calm down, or else you’ll have to leave the premises”, a sturdy looking nurse threatened.

Zayn ignored him and turned to Niall, “Niall is he going to wake up? Is Liam going to be okay? Please tell me that he’ll be ok Niall, please”, Zayn begged.

Niall gave him a shaky smile, “It’s okay Zayn, Liam is going to be okay. He’s unconscious right now because he hit his head real hard when he got hit. He just has a broken rib and broke his leg in the process. He isn't going to be able to walk for a couple months. Other than that, he’s perfectly okay” Niall reassured Zayn. 

After Zayn saw that Niall wasn't lying, he burst into tears.

He was okay, Liam was okay. He was going to be alive.

Niall seemed to understand and hugged Zayn, “You still love him”, Niall whispered.

Zayn nodded his head rapidly against Niall’s neck, “So much, so much. I never stopped. Fuck, I can never stop Niall. He’s it for me”, Zayn whimpered.

Niall broke the hug and gave Zayn a serious look, “The nurses told me that when they brought him in, he was only asking for you”.

Zayn looked at Liam’s still unconscious body and sniffed.

“Zayn listen very closely. I like you but Liam means more to me. If you plan on breaking his heart again, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave. He may be sad when he wakes up and not find you there but I can’t have that happening to Liam again”, Niall said firmly.

“I’m not going anywhere Niall. Not anymore. I tried so hard to forget him but I can’t. I love him too much, I’m staying”, he told Niall.

Niall looked him in the eyes and saw how genuine Zayn was being then nodded.

“There’s also something else I have to tell you”, Niall said looking more stressed by the second.

Zayn’s eyes widened, worried there was something else wrong with Liam, “Calm down Zayn. It’s not that serious. I just wanted to ask you if you can take care of Liam until he fully heals. As you know, I have work and he wouldn't want me to contact his mum after all that has happened-” Niall trailed off hesitantly looking at Zayn.

Zayn blinked, he was surprised Niall had to even ask, “Of course Niall, I will take care of him. I’m on a break from work anyway”, Zayn said looking at Liam once again.

Niall sighed a breath of relief, “Now if you don’t mind, I need to go home and shower. Tell Liam I’ll be there later when he wakes up. Ta!”, Niall rushes out of the room without another explanation.

Zayn shakes his head then makes his way back to Liam’s side. He drags a chair and sits uncomfortably attempting to get as close as he could to Liam’s side.

He takes Liam’s hand and twines their fingers relishing in the feel of Liam’s skin against his.

He then brings their entwined hands towards and kisses Liam’s fingers.

“I love you jaan, so much. Never stopped. Just wake up baby, so I can remind you how much I love you”, Zayn placed his head in the area where Liam’s neck and shoulder meet and deeply inhales missing how his Liam smelled.

Smiling, Zayn felt the warmth seeping from Liam. He was always a human furnace.

His eyes couldn't help but droop on their own accord. Liam’s warm body always had that kind of effect on him.

**

Zayn woke up ironically feeling more rested than he had been in months sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair. As he came to his senses, he felt someone brushing their fingers through his hair. He contentedly sighed, then all of a sudden the fingers stopped and the body he was using as a pillow tensed.

Zayn shot up looking a wide awake Liam who looked back with tears pooling in his eyes.

“Liam, oh my god Liam you’re okay”, Zayn whispered leaning forward to cup Liam’s cheeks.

Liam’s tears fell out on their accord, “I can’t believe you’re here Zayn, I-”.

“Shhh, baby I’m here now. I-I thought you left me, I was so scared”, Zayn whispered before grabbing Liam’s chin, “don’t you ever do that ever again to me okay, never again okay”, Zayn told Liam fiercely.

Liam nodded his head.

Zayn shook his head, “Promise me Liam”.

“Okay, yeah Zayn I promise”, Liam said through more tears.

Zayn wiped Liam’s tears with his thumb. He let his finger roam when Liam’s tears stopped. He swiped it across the wrinkles that were forming across Liam’s forehead, made its way to Liam’s damp cheeks, then finally reached Liam’s plump bottom lip. He felt Liam’s breath intensify on this finger through his slightly opened lips.

Zayn looked up only to find Liam looking at him with such intensity in his eyes.

“Li-”, Zayn started before getting interrupted by an over ecstatic doctor, “Hello Mr. Payne and co!”, the doctor exclaimed cheerfully.

Liam visibly snapped out of his haze before replying to the doctor, “Hey Dr.-erm”, Liam awkwardly greeted not knowing the man’s name.

“You sir, can call me Sam,” the doctor said with a wink in Liam’s direction.

 _That’s it_ , Zayn thought, _he hated all the staff at this godforsaken hospital_ , as he tightened his grip on Liam’s hand.

Zayn snorted, as he faced the doctor attempting to make their entwined hands as obvious as possible.

“When do you reckon Liam can leave this place, _Sam_ ”, Zayn haughtily asked the doctor.

“Hmmm, today according to the tests”, the doctor said unaffected by Zayn’s attitude. “I just have a few papers you need to sign Mr. Payne and you’ll be free to go”.

“Sure, thank you again doctor, for everything”, Liam said genuinely being the ever proper boy he always was.

Sam nodded at Liam then walked out after giving Liam a prescription of the pain reliever pills he needs, which Zayn had gently took and folded it into his pocket.

“Do you have clothes to change into?” Zayn asked Liam.

Liam hesitantly nodded before beginning, “Yeah Niall came around when you were er-asleep. He dropped some clothes off”.

Liam looked everywhere but Zayn’s face.

Zayn raised Liam’s chin with his finger, “Hey, I’m taking you home okay?”

Liam nodded slowly mesmerized by the intensity in Zayn’s eyes before coming to his senses, “No Zayn I can’t make you do that- you have work and have made it so far already. I-I don’t want to hold you back with-”, Liam rushed out clearly worried he’d be a burden.

“Baby, listen. I told Niall that I wanted to take care of you. It was my decision, my choice. Okay? Besides I’m on a break since I already had my showcase”, Zayn assured the nervous lad.

“It’s fine, you’re fine yeah?”, Zayn leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“Yeah, yeah okay”, Liam told Zayn, still a little confused.

Zayn caught the confused look on Liam’s face then elaborated, “We’ll talk about it when we get home yeah?”

Liam then nodded and allowed himself to relax.

**

After Zayn very carefully placed Liam into his car, he drove the familiar path to their home.

The ride home was quiet. Zayn kept glancing at Liam as if he’d suddenly disappear from his side. 

Liam sensed this and hesitantly placed his hand on top of Zayn’s where it laid on the stick shift.

Zayn turned and smiled at Liam, before turning into the driveway of the house he had always been fond of.

Zayn parked, then hastily exited the car to take Liam’s crutches out of the back seat and placed them under one arm before helping Liam out with a secure grip on his waist.

Zayn then turned to walk towards the house before Liam stopped him and turned Zayn so he faced him then hugged him tightly, “I don’t know what we are, I don’t know where we stand but I love you so much, Zee. So much,” Liam sniffed in Zayn’s neck.

Zayn leaned back a tinge then kissed Liam’s cheek, "We'll talk about it later", Zayn explained before leading him into the house.

Upon entering the house, Zayn was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

He missed this. He missed home. He missed Liam.

Zayn then led Liam to the familiar path of their bedroom. He seated Liam on the bed then placed his crutches against the wall.

“Right you probably need a shower”, Zayn thought about what he said before adding, “not that you need one or anything you know-”, Zayn babbled on.

“Zayn, it’s okay yeah? I really need a shower anyway”, Liam said amusingly.

Zayn nodded before disappearing briefly.

Liam looked around his room seeing all his clothes thrown around carelessly. He blushed, all of a sudden feeling really embarrassed and self conscious.

Before he can attempt to make at least the bed a little bearable to look at, Zayn reappeared with a couple of bags in his hands, “Right, I’m going to conceal your cast so it won’t get wet when you shower. But er- first you have to um take your shorts off? So-so I can you know-So it’ll be easier later on. You can keep your boxers on that’s fine”, Zayn instructed awkwardly as Liam being undressing, taking his shirt off in the process careful of the bandages on his ribs.

Zayn shamelessly let his eyes wander across Liam’s muscular torso. It’s been too long.

Liam basked in the attention from the one person who always mattered the most until Zayn broke out of his haze.

Zayn quickly got to work feeling Liam’s eyes on him the whole time.

When he finished wrapping the bandages, Zayn patted Liam’s knee gently before standing to help Liam up.

Zayn let his fingers graze over the hairs on Liam’s tummy before getting a firm hold on his waist.

Once they approached the bathroom, Zayn explained, “I remembered when Baba broke his leg, Mum placed a chair in the shower so he can take a shower without hurting himself. So I-”, Zayn gestured towards the plastic chair in the shower. 

“Right, thanks babe”, Liam said with a broad smile on his face.

Zayn smiled nervously back at Liam before helping him into the shower, his fingers greedily attempting to touch as much of Liam’s skin as humanly possible.

Once he helped Liam into the shower, he loitered around nervously before telling Liam he’ll leave the door open just incase he needed him.

Liam’s eyes darkened for a split second before nodding at Zayn.

Zayn hastily exited the bathroom then leaned on the wall next to the bathroom and placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart.

About fifteen minutes later, Zayn had cleaned the bedroom fondly shaking his head and muttering something about die hard habits. It wasn't until he folded the last shirt that Liam had called out for him.

When he reached the bathroom, he awkwardly coughed making his presence known.

Liam chuckled, “It’s okay Zayn, I’m decent. You can come in.”

Zayn entered the bathroom and mentally scoffed, _decent my ass_ , Zayn bitterly thought as he helped a half naked Liam with only a towel concealing his lower half.

Upon arriving at the bedroom, Liam’s eyes widened taking in the clean room. He blushed to his hairline, “Zayn you didn't have to. I could have-”

“Li, it’s fine. You should know by now that I can’t stand a dirty place. And we both know you couldn't have if you tried,” Zayn teasingly assured Liam.

Zayn placed Liam on the bed, then disappeared to come back with bandages and medical tape.

Zayn motioned for Liam to scoot back against the bed so he can re-bandage his leg.

“Okay, tell me if it hurts alright?”, Zayn said with worry in his eyes.  
Liam nodded with a sincere smile.

Zayn got to work with his tongue poking out of his mouth, focusing on not harming Liam.

Liam stared at Zayn fondly. He missed him so much. He can’t believed he had lasted that long without him.

When Zayn moved on to Liam’s ribs, Liam shifted a little hurting himself in the process, hissing.

Zayn’s eyes widened, “Oh my God, baby I’m so sorry. I thought I was being careful. Fuck. Did I hurt you too badly I should have been more caref-”

“Zee I’m okay I promise it was completely my fault. I’m okay see?” Liam gestured towards his face where a big smile was plastered on.

Zayn hesitantly nodded before leaning toward Liam’s ribs and placing tiny kisses surrounding the bruised skin.

Zayn then continued bandaging Liam’s ribs, as if he hadn't kissed Liam’s rib at all, leaving Liam a little restless.

“Right, I left you a pair of boxers, basketball shorts, and a thin t-shirt on the bed so you can change then I’ll change your bandages. I’ll be in the kitchen whipping something up for you to eat, you must be famished,” Zayn muttered tsking at himself before exiting the room.

When Zayn came back, Liam had been fully dressed, fiddling with the comforter on his bed.

Zayn fondly looked at the man in front of him before reclaiming Liam’s attention.

“I found some cooked chicken in the fridge, so I reheated it and whipped up a sandwich up for ya”, Zayn said as carried the small tray they had always used for breakfast in bed over to Liam.

Liam smiled appreciatively, “Thanks Zee, for everything”.

Zayn waved him off, “Don’t be silly Leeyum, of course. I’m gonna take a shower. Do you mind if I wore some your clothes since my clothes are back at Louis’?”, Zayn asked.

Liam was still awed at the way Zayn had said his name, he missed it so fucking much.

Liam was so taken away that he asked Zayn to repeat himself, to which Liam had hastily nodded his head in affirmation, “Of course, you don’t even have to ask. Remember? What’s mine is yours,” Liam reminded Zayn.

Zayn shakily nodded then turned to grab Liam’s old uni jersey that he loved so much and a pair of sweats that he knew were a bit short on Liam.

**

After drying himself off, Zayn wore Liam’s clothes only finding them to be quite oversized on his slender body.

The jersey reached mid thigh so Zayn hesitantly abandoned the sweats finding them to no use.

Zayn looked at his hair through the foggy bathroom mirror, it was strewn across his forehead and strands kept making their way into his eyes. He shrugged then exited the bathroom, entering the bedroom once again to find Liam scrolling aimlessly on his phone, long finished with the meal Zayn had made him.

Zayn made his way to the bed and grabbed the tray which distracted Liam from his phone where he was reassuring Niall about his health.

When Liam looked up, he saw Zayn wearing nothing but his football jersey from uni which reached up to Zayn’s tiny thighs.

Liam’s dick jumped at the sight in front of him.

He softly groaned when Zayn turned to exit the room. The name “PAYNE” caught his attention, which was- _just not fair_.

When Zayn reentered the room, he stood at the door hesitantly looking at Liam.

“So, I’ll take the couch. So-so you can you know uh-rest”, Zayn said looking so small.

“No”, Liam said firmly which made Zayn snap his head up. Liam coughed awkwardly, “I mean no, you can sleep here. I-if you want that is”, Liam mumbled.

“Okay”, Zayn said softly as made his way to the bed.

Zayn laid down making sure to leave a gap between the two making sure not to hurt Liam.

Liam’s fingers twitched, aching to close the gap and hold his boy.

After what seemed like hours, Liam felt some movement on the bed and turned towards Zayn.

“Leeyum”, Zayn whimpered, “Leeyum please”.

Liam reached across and grabbed Zayn’s petite waist to bring his body closer.

Zayn buried his face in Liam’s neck and carefully slotted his leg in between Liam’s.

Liam tightly gripped Zayn’s back bringing him impossibly close and kissed the older boy’s head.

“I love you so much Leeyum, so so much”, Zayn sobbed, “I’m sorry for ever making you doubt that”.

“Shhhhh baby, I got you. It’s okay, we’re okay. We’re okay”, Liam cooed.

Liam reached down to gently grab Zayn's chin then connected his lips to the older man's and poured the intensity of his feelings into it.

The smaller lad gasped, which gave Liam the incentive to snake his tongue in.

Zayn started gently sucking on Liam's tongue.

The younger man licked into Zayn's mouth attempting to re-familiarize himself with what he has been missing for so long. 

When they parted, Liam chastely kissed Zayn's mouth a couple more times before kissing Zayn's nose, then cheeks, then eyelids, finally kissing his forehead and keeping his lips there.

Liam then, started to rub Zayn’s back soothingly then hummed Baby I’m Yours into Zayn’s ear occasionally throwing some of the lyrics in.

_Baby I'm yours_

_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky_

_Yours until the rivers all run dry_

_In other words, until I die._

“I love you Leeyum”.

“I love you too baby, so much”.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue anyone?


End file.
